


Finally Realized What You Mean

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: GFY, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-The Deserter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: After Rex is nearly killed, Wolffe needs reassurance that he's okay.





	

“Need you.  Now.”  Wolffe wasted no time in catching Rex around the waist and shoving him up against the wall to kiss him breathless.  “Heard what happened on Saleucami, hells were you doing to get yourself shot?”

“Jackshit,” Rex growled back, “Didn’t plan on getting shot, not my favorite way to spend a few days.”  He kissed Wolffe again, biting his lip in retaliation for being thrown against the wall, smirking as he tasted copper.  

Wolffe snarled down at him, his hands already working to unclip Rex’s armor and toss it aside.  There was a desperation in his movements that wasn’t normally there, and the look in his eyes was hungry.  “Di’kut.  You-”  He stopped for a moment, Rex’s blacks half off, leaving the captain bare to his waist, the large, ugly scar visible in the center of his chest.  A couple of inches over, and it would have been straight through his heart.  Wolffe rested his hand over it, feeling the steady beat beneath his palm, even through the thick leather of his glove.  “Don’t you  _ ever _ fuckin’ scare me like that again, you hear me?  I’ll kill you myself.”  His jaw clenched. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Rex promised, “Still gotta be a pain in your ass for a long time yet.”  He turned Wolffe’s chin up, catching his lips in a kiss like a promise - it was tender and soft, and he closed his eyes for a moment before smirking against Wolffe’s lips.  “You gonna fuck me, or what?”

“Disrespectful pup.”  Wolffe smirked back at him, just a flash of canines, before he finished stripping Rex, taking a long moment to stroke his rapidly hardening cock.  “You ought to put that mouth to better use than talking back before I put a gag in it, yeah?”  He pulled back, going to sit on his bunk, the outline of his own length visible through his blacks.  Rex dropped to his knees immediately, smirking as he saw Wolffe’s eye go dark.  He wrapped his hands around Wolffe’s thighs, spreading them enough to fit his broad body between them before he leaned down, nuzzling along the  line of his hard cock.  Wolffe didn’t want to wait for Rex to take his time the way they usually did, he wanted Rex’s mouth on his cock.  Tonight was different - it was about reminding them both that they were still alive and together.  He leaned forward, wasting no time as he wrapped his lips around Wolffe’s length.  Wolffe groaned, his hand resting on the back of Rex’s neck.  

Rex looked damn good on his knees, his mouth full of cock, and Wolffe thought he could come just from watching him take it.  The gleam in his deep gold eyes as he looked up through his lashes only made it that much hotter - Wolffe snarled down at him just to see him shudder.  Rex knew what he was doing, knew exactly what Wolffe liked.  He sucked cock like he was born for it, practically choking himself as he opened himself up to it, letting Wolffe fuck his throat.  This wasn’t one of their long sessions, where Wolffe would hold off from coming till he was good and ready, and Rex’s voice would be hoarse for days.  They both needed the release, and he didn’t take long before Rex’s soft moans pushed him over the edge and he came with a low groan, waiting for Rex to swallow all of it before he pulled out, tilting his chin up with a hand.  “You good?” Wolffe asked quietly, his voice just above a growl.  

The hungry look in his eyes hadn’t disappeared, and it only darkened when Rex licked his lips and smirked.  “Always am.” 

“Then get on the kriffing bed, now.”  Wolffe guided Rex to his feet with the hand on his chin just tight enough to leave bruises along his jawline, their eyes locked as he crowded into Rex’s space.  He smirked as he saw the way his eyes went a little wide, his pupils blown.  He looked damn good like this, unguarded and flushed, and Wolffe  _ loved _ it.  “Want to see your face while I’m fucking you senseless.”  The soft hiss of Rex’s breath hitching was like music to his ears, and he took the opportunity to wrap his ankle around the back of his legs, knocking him off-balance and forcing him back onto the bed.  “You always take that damn long to follow orders?”

Rex smirked up at him and Wolffe  _ growled _ .  “Only when I know you’re getting off on it,” he said, with the dangerous look in his eyes that Wolffe hated.  It always meant trouble and taking risks, always had, and risk is what had gotten them in this situation in the first place.  He leaned down, kissing Rex hard enough to bruise those already-swollen lips, only pulling away when he needed a breath.  

“Don’t move.”  Wolffe stepped back to strip with the same efficiency and speed he always did, not giving Rex the satisfaction of seeing him flustered.  He stroked his cock a few times, watching the other clone with a predatory look.  The moment he saw Rex reaching for his own cock, he growled, smirking at the flush that rose in response.  “I don’t think I told you to touch yourself, did I?” he waited for the minute shake of Rex’s head, “Hands off till I say you can.”  He closed the distance between them, reaching for the lubricant as he parted Rex’s thighs.  

Rex swallowed hard, his eyes meeting Wolffe’s.  “Not too much, yeah?  Want to feel you-” he flushed, “I need to feel you for  _ days _ , Wolffe.  Need to know I’m yours.”  His eyes were still a little wide, only a thin ring of gold visible around his pupils.  His hands tightened in the blanket beneath him as he confessed his desires, and his jaw clenched.

Wolffe shuddered at his words, giving him a little nod.  He wasn’t going to hurt Rex, but he knew the line between the good and bad kinds of pain, and he knew  _ exactly _ what he was asking for.  He knew how to give him that - hells,  _ he _ wanted to give it to him.  There was a dark part of him that wanted to  _ claim _ Rex, body and soul, and he growled softly, kissing him again.  “I’m gonna make sure you feel it.  Gonna fuck you so hard you scream  _ my name _ .”  With that, he pressed two slick fingers into him, kissing him again as Rex moaned against his lips.  He didn’t waste time being gentle as he opened him up, just careful enough not to cause pain.  “You’re mine, Rex.  You hear me?   _ Mine _ .”  He kept his eyes on his face, watching for the subtle shift in his expression that meant  _ enough _ .  

“Kriff, Wolffe, I need you, come on, just fuck me already.”  Pleas spilled from Rex’s lips as he rocked his hips, trying to get Wolffe to move just a little faster.  It only earned him a smack on the hip from the commander’s free hand, but Wolffe pulled his fingers out, slicking up his cock before he settled his weight between Rex’s thighs, spreading them wide.  Their eyes met as he checked in for a moment before he lifted Rex’s hips to slide his shoulders under his knees - he was bending the other clone nearly double, keeping him off-balance and all but helpless.  

“Like this?” he growled against Rex’s throat, leaning down to bite the vein there, standing out as Rex threw his head back when Wolffe thrust into him, hard and demanding.  Rex wanted to feel it?  He was going to feel it for a  _ week _ when Wolffe was through with him.  Blunt nails raked down Wolffe’s back, and he groaned, his hips jerking.  He whispered soft praises in Mando’a in between rough bites that smeared crimson over their skin, telling Rex how  _ beautiful _ he looked on his cock, how  _ good  _ he sounded when he moaned like that - and it was all for him.  He belonged to  _ Wolffe _ , and he was going to make damn sure that anyone who so much as looked at Rex knew it.  

Rex was moaning with every thrust, his eyes shut tight as he tried to get a firmer grip on Wolffe’s shoulders, scrambling for anything to ground himself as Wolffe fucked him hard and fast,  _ taking _ him until he couldn’t keep quiet, biting a hole in his lip to muffle his cries.  “Wolffe-  I’m gonna-”

“You gonna come for me, ka’ra?” Wolffe growled, punctuating it with a harder thrust that made Rex shout, “I’ve got you, you can come.”  He got a hand between them, stroking Rex’s twitching cock.  It only took a second before Rex spilled over his hand with a cry of Wolffe’s name, his throat bared for Wolffe as the commander bit down hard, following him over the edge a moment later with his teeth in Rex’s skin.  

They stayed like that for a few precious seconds, Rex’s fingers in his hair, Wolffe panting against his throat, both of them coming down from their high, before Wolffe slowly pulled away.  He dropped back onto the bed beside Rex, half-dazed as he grabbed for the rag next to the bunk to get them both cleaned up.  

By the time he was done, Rex had summoned the energy to crawl into the bed properly, slumping back to curl up against Wolffe’s side, hissing softly as his hand made contact with one of the bite marks on his chest.  Wolffe held him tight, his hand resting over the blaster scar again.  “Scared the shit out of me, you know that?” he said softly, “I can’t lose you.  Lost too damned much to this war, lost too damn many men, I can’t lose you.  I kriffing love you, Rex, and that scares the hells out of me.”  He pressed a kiss to Rex’s temple.

“You’re not going to, I promise.  I’m always gonna come back to you.  No matter what, I’m always gonna find you,” Rex whispered, kissing his chest as he closed his eyes, “I’m alright, I’m here.  Not going anywhere.”  

Wolffe let out a breath, the knot in his chest finally easing.  “I know.”  As Rex’s breaths evened out and he fell asleep, Wolffe pulled him just a little closer, blinking away the tears that dampened his cheek as he sat up a bit, keeping watch over Rex as he slept, counting the beats of his heart beneath his hand, his own slowly evening out to match it.


End file.
